Starfox The Next Generation: Rise and Fall
by Coyote2486
Summary: Dredd has seized one of the greatest powers the Lylat System has ever known. His only objective is to bring everything under his control. Who is to stop him? The Starfox team is too young and inexperienced to challenge a formidable foe, so who will keep Lyalt out of Dredd's grasp?
1. Rise

**Coyote2486 Presents…..**

**STARFOX THE NEXT GENERATION: RISE AND FALL**

_To rise; to appear; to come into existence, they all mean the same thing, just a different wording. When one has the power to make all submit to him, some will use it, some will expel it forever. _

_ Dredd has this power, and he is bent on bringing everything in this system under his control. The Lylat System is in his hands now. A Starfox team has been formed, but they are young and inexperienced, despite Falco's help. In the end, it will require more than just them this time…_

The cave was silent, cold, and wet. A vulpine made his way through the dark tunnel. He walked through with a depressed and disappointed face. His boots hitting the ground echoed a sound throughout the tunnel. The tunnel was taller than him, and wider, but he felt confined. A drop of water fell onto his ear and he flinched. He touched his head to feel that it was in fact water. He quickly moved on. The tunnel was long, and dark. He could barely see in front of him. He slowly made his way into a large chamber. In the center, there was a beam of light that shot down from the roof of the chamber. It illuminated an altar that had six tubes that contained crystals. He looked to see that two were unoccupied. The two were green and blue. The other four were red, purple, orange, and yellow. The vulpine looked down to his right wrist to see a strange device that was on his right wrist. He reluctantly pressed a button on a panel on the side. It slid out and slid to the right to reveal a container that held a blue crystal. He then removed the container and pulled out the crystal. It glowed in his hand, emitting a light blue light. He closed his fingers around it. He shut his eyes and shook his head. Then, he slowly returned it to the altar. The crystal floated in the air as soon as it was placed into it. The crystal of creation was returned.

A yellow-furred vixen holding a blaster slowly came to his side. She looked over to him. He still had his eyes shut and he had his fist clenched. His teeth were bared in anger.

"You did the right thing," she told him. The vulpine stopped baring his teeth.

"That's not the problem," the vulpine replied and pointed at the empty, green tube. "There's one missing, the crystal of technology is missing."

The yellow vixen looked over to see that it was in fact empty. She shook her head.

"That's not good," then, the vixen's eyes shot out wide. "Wait! Do you think…"

The vulpine shook his head. "I don't think, I know."

The vixen nodded and made her way back to the tunnel that led to the exit. The vulpine slowly followed her. When she realized that he had reached her side, she said:

"Coyote, this is a big problem." Coyote kept walking.

"I know Ashley, and that's what I'm worried about. Our 'retirement' may have come to a halt." Coyote replied as he threw his arm around her shoulder. She flinched from the slight hit and shook her head. She knew it, her son and his team couldn't do it alone.

* * *

"I just…heard some idea in my mind that wasn't mine. It was Falco's," Marcus said into the microphone. Marcus sat in his room in front of his own screen call. Krystal was on the other end, hearing him out. Marcus had recently unintentionally read Falco's mind and he was talking to his mother about it.

Krystal sighed and looked down for a minute. After about a minute of silence, she raised her head.

"Well, no other species is known to have telepathy besides the Cerinians, so it seems like you got ahold of my Cerinian genes, while retaining most of Fox's features. You must be much more alike to me than we previously thought," Krystal informed him. Marcus shook his head. He put his head down and put his hands over his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Marcus replied. Krystal laughed.

"Nice try." Marcus's head shot up.

"What?! How did you…." Marcus asked.

"Well, since you have telepathy, our bond is extremely strong."

Marcus was shocked. He was thousands of miles away and she could still read his mind. Now he truly was trapped, and stuck to his mother forever.

"Don't think like that! I'm here to help, not to hinder!" Krystal yelled.

"I'm sorry, it's just weird," Marcus quietly reassured.

Marcus had always been paranoid about his mother's abilities. She always knew what he was worried about, when he was lying, and what girls he liked. He shook his head.

"I just don't know what to do," Marcus complained. Krystal sighed. She knew that he wasn't going to take this the right way.

"You need to hold on. These next few weeks are going to be hard for you. You are going to have ideas enter your mind at random until you learn to control it. I'm sorry, but that's the way it's going to be." Krystal reluctantly informed him. Marcus shook his head.

"Well, thanks anyway," Marcus said.

"Of course, keep me updated," Krystal told him. The screen suddenly flashed off. Marcus got up from his chair and exited his room.

(And so it begins. I have some bad news for you guys, but it's actually good news to me. I am going to be going to basketball practice every day of the week from now until it ends. This means that chapters will be released much slower due to homework after, which would leave me with not much time to write after school. On weekends, I won't practice, so those are the times that I can write. I'm sorry if this displeases some of you, but this is going to help me get better at the sport. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this bit!)

P.S: Due to Windows 8.1 basically braking my computer, I was forced to do a system restore, and I lost Microsoft Office. Thanks to their absolutely retarded policy with these kinds of things, I will have to get it AGAIN to begin writing again. So F**K Microsoft and the Xbox One, PS4 is better anyway.


	2. Premonitions

**AFTER A LONG WAIT, IT'S HERE! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

* * *

_**"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." **_

_** -Franklin D. Roosevelt **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Premonitions **

Dredd's throne towered over the ground in front of him. He wore nothing special, just his black cloak. His two Generals, a white hound and brown one, stood on opposite sides of the throne. He held a translucent touchpad that had a map of the Lylat System. He saw that they had control of Katina, and that his fleet was already heading for Zoness to surprise the Cornerian forces there. The pad shut off as he lowered it to the ground in front of him.

"The fleet will reach Zoness soon, sir," the white hound informed him. Dredd rolled his eyes.

"I know General Montana, it's quite obvious," Dredd replied coldly. Nicolas Montana, the white hound, was one of the two generals of the Katinian Empire. He nodded and shook his head.

"Leave me," Dredd ordered. The two hounds lowered their heads and marched out of the throne room. Dredd sighed and dug into his pocket. He pulled out his precious green crystal. He couldn't help but stare at it. Its bright, green light shone in his eyes, causing them to glisten. The wolf closed a fist around it. He shut his eyes and bared his teeth.

_All of Lylat will be mine! _

* * *

"5 minutes from Aquas, Marcus," Timothy informed him. The bridge of the _Great Fox IV_ was occupied by only three, Marcus, Timothy, and Falco. Falco sat in his personal chair with headphones in. He lay back with his hands under his head. His head bobbed as Muse's "Hysteria" blasted into his ears. Timothy had his eyes focused on the screen in front of him, watching for updates on the Cornerian Army Feed. Marcus nodded from his own chair.

"Good," Marcus said, nodding. Timothy shook his head.

"Excuse me for asking this but, why exactly are we going here?" Timothy asked. Marcus turned in his chair. He looked to Falco to make sure he couldn't hear him.

_We're going to see an old friend. _Timothy's ears shot up straight. He looked over to Marcus.

"Did you…" Timothy began.

"Yeah," Marcus said, smiling. "I did."

Timothy shook his head and growled. He knew that Krystal had been teaching him things. Timothy had always considered her to be a rival, someone that was always one step ahead of him besides his father, who was one step ahead of everyone. Timothy wasn't just jealous, he was annoyed. Marcus could mess with him all he wanted, and Timothy couldn't stop him without beating him, which he could do.

Timothy turned his chair to his screen.

"Don't you _ever _do that again!" Timothy got straight with him. Marcus was shocked at his sudden hostility. He shook his head.

"I had a feeling you would say that. My mother warned me about that. She said that Coyote was the same way with her," Marcus explained.

"Enough about Krystal!" Timothy yelled. He was actually angry this time. He stood up from his chair and marched to him. "She's not here, and neither is my father! Now, you better stop with this telepathy madness, before we have a problem!"

Falco had finally realized what was going on and pulled his headphones off.

"Hey, none of that!" he yelled.

"Shut up!" Timothy yelled back to him. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"I don't give a f**k if it does or not! You better straighten up before I get straight with you!"

Timothy stared him down, almost challenging him to come near. Timothy's fist clenched.

_Don't do it. Calm yourself! _

"Get out of my head you witch!" Timothy yelled, driving his fist into a panel. The voice was Krystal's, no doubt. He had no understanding of why she was always telling him things in his head. He growled and stomped down the docking bay hall.

"Where are you going?!" Falco demanded. Timothy didn't stop and replied.

"To have a talk face-to-face with someone and settle this!" Timothy shouted back. Falco attempted to run after him, but Marcus stopped him.

"Let him go, he needs this," Marcus told him. Falco turned and shook his head.

"I don't even know what's going on!" Falco complained. Marcus shook his head and slashed his hand in the air, gesturing him to silence himself. Timothy's ship shot out of the bay and blasted off in his hyperjump. Marcus shut his eyes and shook his head. Falco tried to change the subject.

"Why are we here?" he asked. Marcus nodded and turned towards the bridge window.

"To meet an old friend, and add another member," Marcus replied. Falco's smile ceased and he sighed.

"Really? More toads?" he complained. "Just great, I'll have to save his a** again."

Marcus smirked and shook his head. The blue planet of Aquas was upon them and the _Great Fox IV_ had hit the atmosphere. Before long, it had broken the cloud cover and they saw the vast Aquas Ocean. The massive ship came near the lone island that was quite industrialized and inhabited. Though most species lived in the ocean, some preferred the many islands scattered around the planet.

The _Great Fox IV_ docked onto a hangar bay, but they couldn't enter due to the ship's size. Instead, a long hall attached itself to the ship's exit hall. The two walked down it and were met by some frog guards.

"Who are you here to see?" one of them asked.

"Slippy Toad, sir," Marcus answered as Falco rolled his eyes. The guard nodded and let them pass. They came into a large lobby full of people there to see loved ones or to find a job. The two looked around and they picked out the familiar green toad. They walked over to him as soon as their eyes met. He was followed by a taller pink toad and a young, orange toad. Marcus shook hands with Slippy.

"Nice to finally meet you Marcus," Slippy commented as they shook hands.

"It is," he replied. Marcus looked over to the orange toad.

"You must be Drew," he asked. The orange toad nodded.

"Welcome to the team."

* * *

The hall was lit by lights along the wall. A lone yellow coyote made his way down the hall until he made it to the door he wished to get to. He knocked and stood still. Someone answered, but it wasn't the one he wanted to see. The vulpine known as Fox McCloud answered. He immediately recognized the coyote, but was shocked to see his angry expression.

"Where's Krystal?" Timothy asked coldly. Fox didn't just let him go by. He nodded, but as Timothy came by, he stopped him.

"Touch her, and I will beat you," Fox whispered. Timothy ignored him. He came into the main room. He saw her, the one who had been inside his head for so long. He stood straight and crossed his arms and met her eyes.

"You have 10 seconds to explain why the h**l you're in my head," Timothy threatened. Krystal didn't flinch or shudder. She met his gaze with no fear. She decided that he needed to know.

"Why? Well, since you're Coyote's son, you have great power in you, more than anyone else in this world. And, the fact that both of your parents didn't have telepathy, your skills are doubled, but your sensitivity to telepathy is a fourth of most Cerinians. Thus, your control and stability is not as high as it should be. I'm surprised Coyote managed. He had his moments and was filled with intense rage in some situations. What I'm trying to say is, I'm helping you control your power. Without me, you'd be dead already," Krystal finished. The last line enraged Timothy.

"Dead?! No! I would be _better off_ without you! I don't need to be controlled by a witch!" Timothy screamed. Fox had had enough.

"Enough! Now, Krystal, you'd better leave him alone and let him walk his own path. Timothy, you need to stop insulting my wife and get the h**l out of here!" Fox exclaimed. Timothy's rage increased. He was almost about to swing at Fox, but he held back and ran out of the apartment. He needed to find someone else, and he knew exactly who.


	3. Fall of Zoness

_**Whatever is begun in anger ends in shame.**__**  
**__** -Benjamin Franklin **_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fall of Zoness**

Timothy sat in his own apartment for the first time since he joined the team. He had been awaiting the return of his father or mother so he may speak to them about the situation. He had been waiting for at least 10 minutes. He suddenly felt a presence all of a sudden. He turned and out of the corner of his eye he saw his father. Coyote had the scariest glare on his face that Timothy had ever seen. For the first time he was terrified for his life this time. Timothy stood without fear and turned to face his father.

"Go ahead, spit it out, you know what you did," Coyote demanded. Timothy bared his teeth.

"Nothing wrong, just finding the truth….about how I was supposedly the _greatest Cerinian who ever lived_? More skill than anyone, even you," Timothy retorted. Coyote let up a bit.

"Greatest? Hardly. You're still far too young for that," Coyote responded. "Krystal told you this?"

Timothy nodded heavily, easily noticeable. Coyote let up a bit more. Then, it all returned.

"They said that you threatened them," Coyote stated with a glare. Timothy laughed. He had never heard something so stupid before.

"Threatened?! No! Fox threatened to beat me! And if he did…he would've gotten it!" Timothy challenged. "You need to tell them to _back off_, or there are going to be some issues!"

Coyote had had it with his insults. "Enough! How _dare_ you insult them like that!"

Timothy wasn't going to let up. "I did, and they deserved it!"

"I'm going to throw you out the damn window!"

"I _dare _you!"

"Oh _really_?"

"Yeah! I'm not afraid to hit an old man!"

Coyote lunged at Timothy and grabbed him by the leg. He easily flipped him off his feet. However, Timothy seemed to be ready. He caught himself and freed his leg easily. He jumped back up and punched his dad in the chest. He retaliated by a right hook to Timothy's shoulder. He was knocked off balance, but once again caught himself. He executed a sideways flip to dodge another blow. Suddenly, he was tackled by a strange figure. He was pinned down. He was about to throw a punch at his attacker until he recognized her, his mother. He wouldn't _dare_ hit her. She pinned both of his arms down with her own. He tried to free himself, but she was shockingly stronger than him.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed. "What were you two thinking?!" Timothy struggled more, but she pressed harder on his wrist, causing him to groan in pain.

"Calm down," Ashley told him. Timothy finally froze and panted in place. Ashley sighed and slowly let him free. She leaned back until she finally sat down. Timothy didn't dare to move in fear of his mother's wrath. When she finally seemed to calm down, he slowly rose to sit himself.

"I'm sorry…" Timothy was interrupted by Ashley's raised hand.

"Don't be," she paused. "S**t happens."

Ashley got up and headed to her room. Timothy watched his dad offer his hand for him to take. He grabbed his outstretched hand and lifted himself up. Coyote nodded and Timothy nodded back.

* * *

The orange toad, Drew, and new Starfox Team member, sat in the bridge with Marcus and they talked business.

"Ship's nice," Drew commented. Marcus nodded.

"Our parents got the money for us, so here we are!" Marcus replied. They were interrupted by flashing lights on the screen in front of Marcus. Marcus spun in his chair and read the screen.

"Oh my gosh….Zoness is lost," Marcus said. Drew was shocked.

"Ambush?" he asked. Marcus nodded. Marcus punched some buttons into the control panel. Drew watched as the _Great Fox IV_ entered a hyperjump. Before long, the planet of Zoness appeared. 100s of frigates blockaded the planet. The planet looked in extremely bad shape, it looked darker and small orange dots of fire were scattered over the planet. They didn't just invade the planet, they sacked it.

Drew looked down and sighed, while Marcus growled in anger. Drew was anxious for his first mission, and attacking them was suicide.

"That's too bad," Drew commented. Falco came running in and was shocked at the sight. Not once had a planet been sacked in the Lylat System. Zoness was ruined.

"They're trying to scare us, don't let it affect you," Marcus stated. Falco wasn't satisfied.

"Oh yeah?! What if they do this to Venom, Sauria, or even Corneria! Then what?!" Falco challenged. Marcus knew if something like that happened it would be over. Then, Marcus saw as the ships turned to execute a hyperjump.

"Track them!" Marcus ordered. Drew jumped to the keyboard and attempted to track their jump, but they got off too quick. Marcus slammed his fist into a panel.

"Damn! Now we don't know who they're going to sack next!" Marcus cursed. "Where are they going?!"

"Venom," a familiar voice answered. Marcus turned to see Timothy standing at the hall.

He made his way to the hyperjump controller and punched in Venom's coordinates.

Marcus attempted to stop him, but Timothy swiped his hand away.

"Do you want to die?!" Marcus challenged. Timothy whirled around.

"Do you want to lose everything?!" Timothy retorted. "While you three sat on your asses, I actually did some work. I learned from a few troops that Zoness wasn't the end. Venom's next, then Corneria!"

Everyone on the ship gasped. Corneria was a target. They had to stop them at Venom, at any cost.

(Timothy has changed from a laid back team player to a cold and serious one man army. It didn't take much! The next chapter will have the first big battle, so get ready!)


	4. The Invasion of Venom

_**Everybody gets knocked down,**_

_**Everybody gets knocked down,**_

_**How quick are you gonna get up?**_

_**Just how are you gonna get up?**_

_**Like Ali in the jungle**_

_**-"Ali in the Jungle", The Hours**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Invasion of Venom**

His ears rang, his vision was blurred, and his face bled. Timothy lifted his face planted body off the hard, rocky, ground. He couldn't make out what was in front of him. He felt disoriented and dizzy. He slowly began to get his hearing back and he made out the muffled sound of a voice screaming at him. Timothy looked down at his hands to make sure that he wasn't dead. He then got his hearing back and looked up to see Falco with an assault rifle running after him.

"Timothy! Get up NOW!" Falco ordered. Timothy was barely able to comply. He grabbed Falco's outstretched hand and allowed him to pull him up. Timothy was still dizzy but he could hear fine again. His vision occasionally blurred for a second. Falco tossed him a blaster and Timothy clumsily caught it. Timothy suddenly realized what was happening and shook his head. He looked around. The area where he had been almost killed was a building in ruins. He looked around for his ship, and he found it completely demolished beyond repair. Timothy was furious that his brand new ship had been destroyed already. The thing that bothered him was that he couldn't remember anything that had happened before. He looked up and spotted many green and black warships firing green laser beams at buildings and collapsing them. He watched as Venomian forces were rendered useless as they were easily brought down by the enemy (sound familiar?). The sky was no longer blue like it was on Venom, but it was engulfed by black smoke from fires and collapsed buildings. Solar couldn't break through the thick smoke, so the area was quite dark. It was a living hell.

"What happened?!" Timothy yelled. Falco answered.

"We hit Venom and we were immediately sent down to the surface. But, they came too quick. You were shot down by those massive laser beams, and me, Marcus and Drew barely got out without a scratch, but it was close. As you can see, the battle isn't going in our favor."

Timothy ducked as two Arwings rocketed above him. He noticed them as a pair of _Arwing V_s and he knew who they were.

"Timothy?! Are you okay?" Marcus yelled into Timothy's still attached headset. How it stayed on was a mystery.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Timothy said sarcastically. He still felt the pain of the hit. His legs were on the verge of giving out and making him fall. He looked back to Falco and waved his hand, signaling that he needed help. When Falco came to his side, Falco noticed a large wound on Timothy's left side. Falco instantly took off with him.

"That's why you can't see straight! Come on, you can't bleed out!" Falco ordered. Timothy did his best to keep moving with him, but the loss of blood was taking its toll. He began to drag his feet. Before long, he tripped. He landed hard on his face and body. He then completely lost consciousness.

* * *

Falco ran up to Timothy's body and lifted it up and over his shoulder. Falco could barely find his footing trying to carry Timothy, who was without a doubt full grown and weighed as much as he did. Falco grunted as he tapped into his comm.

"Marcus! Timothy's down, we need immediate extract!" Falco yelled. Marcus gave chase to an advanced green and black fighter. He blasted it with full force from his hyper lasers. The fighter tumbled out of control and crashed into a standing building. Marcus looped his ship back around to avoid it. He gunned back towards the destroyed city to answer Falco's pleas.

* * *

Dash Bowman, the Supreme Commander of the Military District Venom, stood above his slowly falling planet. He knew that his military was slowly being defeated. He wore the commander's suit that was modeled almost exactly the same as Coyote's now-famous LCEF suit. The helmet stayed off, but it had a purple hue for the steaming lights. He looked around and noticed the once rival Starfox team assisting with the futile counterattack. He had remembered how they would have never helped him 20 years ago. In fact, they would have done anything to kill him. Dash was still young, in his 30s. He knew that the Starfox team was different now; not the same. He had to make a good impression and not get off on the wrong foot. Suddenly, he got a transmission. He answered it.

"Who's this?" he interrogated. He got a quick answer.

"Marcus of the Starfox team!" The person replied. Dash was confused.

"Who?" he asked.

"Marcus McCloud, son of Fox and Krystal McCloud, and leader of the Starfox team!" Marcus replied. Dash nodded and moved on.

"And you were going to say?"

"Yes, we have one man down and we need assistance getting him away! We need your help Dash!"

Dash was torn. He had to help them, no doubt. But, he would risk the loss of his planet. He looked again. The battle was grim. The planet was decimated. It was ruined. The sky was black and there was no sun visible in the sky. He knew it. There was no hope. The massive green frigates shot down all transports and fighters, while they leveled the entire city. Venom was lost.

He reluctantly broadcasted a retreat order and got transports to the Starfox team. But, the frigates threatened to shoot all who dared to pass down and out for good. He had to clear the skies. Suddenly, four familiar ships shot into the sky. They were _Arwing IV_s, all of them. They rocketed down at high speeds and fired at a frigate. They penetrated the shielding and brought it down with bombs. The massive ship plummeted and hit the ground with the loudest thud Dash had ever heard. It then exploded with a brilliant, white light. The four ships circled back around and Dash got another call.

"This is the former Starfox team. We have come to assist with the retreat effort!"

* * *

Fox's old cockpit was in front of him. It seemed all the same to him. He didn't feel different at all. He, Coyote, Ashley, and Krystal had come from Corneria after they heard of the attack. They needed help, and they came. Fox watched as Coyote and Ashley broke off to guard the transport from the frigates. He immediately got into contact with Marcus.

"Marcus, it's me. We're here to help!" Fox told him. He heard Marcus reply.

"Good, we'll need you," Marcus replied coldly. Fox could tell that Marcus was unhappy with the situation. Venom had been decimated and they could only help with the retreat effort.

Fox spotted Falco carrying Timothy to the landed transport ship on the ground. Fox gunned down three fighters attempting to kill them. He then looked around and spotted a frigate behind him, just above. Fox flipped his ship around as the transport took off with Falco and Timothy. The frigate began to charge a green laser that would spell the end of the transport. Fox fired his hyper lasers at the cannon, but they harmlessly bounced off the shields. A cold chill went up Fox's spine as he had no way to save them, he would have to take a blow from his ship, but that would certainly kill him. He had to do something! The laser erupted from the cannon and found its mark, but not on the transport, but an Arwing!

"Sorry everyone, but I'm going out in style!" Coyote yelled. Fox gasped.

"NO! You can't die!" Fox screamed. (Cue the "Anakin's Betrayal" song) Too late, Coyote's ship spiraled out of control from the hit. Fox could hear Coyote's silence in his cockpit as he tumbled towards his doom.

"I never thought it would end this way," Ashley said holding back tears. "To save his child."

"This is something….I….had….to," Coyote's transmission was cut off as his ship exploded in front of his team.

(Wow…so that's it, Coyote's dead. You should listen to "Anakin's Betrayal" for that part and also when I say in the next chapter, it is a very sad song that fits this well. The next chapter may be the last so be prepared. This story was called a tragedy for a reason.)


	5. Fall

"_**Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out"**_

_**-"Time is Running Out", Muse **_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fall**

Marcus slammed his fists into his control board as Coyote's ship exploded in front of him.

"Dammit! Why now?!" Marcus screamed in vain. He had never lost a teammate, let alone a family member. His comm. line was engulfed in a silence that hadn't been since they began. It seemed as if the battle around them was obsolete. The explosions were muffled and his mind was unusually quiet. He suddenly shook his head and the sound returned to normal.

"Marcus! We still need to get out of here!" Fox yelled back at him. Marcus dodged an incoming beam from a fighter.

"Yeah, let's do that," Marcus said without confidence in their ability to do so. As soon as the transport holding Timothy and Falco blasted for the black, toxic-looking, smoke cover, the remaining team members, along with Dash's flagship, blasted off with it, leaving the destroyed Venom behind. They broke the atmosphere, being forced to break through the blockade outside the planet. They all broke left and blasted into a self-executed hyperjump individually.

* * *

Dredd's control room on Katina erupted into cheer from his commanding officers. Dash had fled, which meant the end of Venom. The Katinian Empire was now the most powerful in the system. He raised his hand and ordered silence from his officers, although smiling. When the quieted down, he spoke.

"Venom is ours, so that leaves Corneria. Once they are both under our control, the two Union HQ's will be ours, forcing them to flee. Once they flee, we take every planet in this system, one by one; however, they will not be sacked like the others unfortunately. We need at least some planets for us to build outposts to watch our borders. But, taking Corneria will be no easy feat. They will be expecting us and will be armed with weapons that could jeopardize this invasion. So, we will be using WWDs. For the people who don't know what those are, they are missiles about 15 times more powerful than WMDs. WMDs destroy cities, while WWDs, weapons of world-wide destruction, destroy cities and everything else around them," Dredd explained. His officers knew that this bomb would kill tens of millions of people and were shaken up by the plan. Besides, it's not like they had a choice to join him. General Montana, the white hound, looked shaken. "And anyone who has a problem with it can write their complaints on a piece of paper, crumple it up into a tiny ball, and stick it up their ass." Dredd walked out of the room with a stern look. They all knew that there was no way around it. They were going to have to kill millions of people just for the sake of one person.

"I don't like this," one of the officers spoke up.

"I know, none of us do," Montana replied. The officers nodded in agreement.

Outside, Dredd made his way to the main hangar were his minions were loading the frigates with the WWDs. He walked down a hall from the control room that led to the massive main hangar in the base on Katina. It was filled with rows of the unbeatable frigates that struck fear into the Lylat System. But, none of this could've been achieved without his precious green crystal that enhanced the technological advancements of anything decades ahead of its time.

Dredd spotted the missile, which was larger than an average missile, but he knew that it would be worth it. The power of the WWD would force the Cornerians off of their own planet and they would be helpless against him. He watched as it was loaded onto the ship via a walkway. He couldn't help but smile. He was ready to watch Corneria burn.

* * *

The _Great Fox IV _was filled with the sound of Fox's fist impacting the hard wall next to him. Then came a loud yell in vain for Coyote's killer. Then, a silence filled the ship as the team made their way towards the bridge. Falco held Timothy's limp but living body over his shoulder. He set him down on a table so he could rest. Krystal was silent. She looked as if the world had come to a stop, she didn't cry nor scream. Ashley wept for her dead husband, while Marcus was still taking the world in as it was now. Falco was concerned for Timothy's well-being as he looked over his body. Beyond all the grief and pain, Fox spoke.

"No! We can't let this beat us down!" Fox stood up and yelled. He partly startled everyone. "Dredd won't stop at Venom, before we know it; he'll be on top of Fichina, Macbeth, even Corneria!" Fox paused. "Computer, set a course for Corneria."

Marcus jumped up. "No Dad!"

Fox raised his hand for silence. He then gestured him to sit down. "If we do nothing, they will destroy us."

"If we go, we die!"

"If we don't we're already dead!"

Marcus silenced himself and the ship executed a hyperjump. Fox waited for the ship to come out. When it did, it was not a pretty sight….at all. Corneria had already been absolutely destroyed. Fox pushed the ship past ship parts and beams from frigates and pushed through the atmoshpere. When they broke the cloud cover they witnessed the Capitol City, which had fallen buildings and rubble covering the city ground. Fox then watched as a green missile made its way towards the city. He screamed.

"SHOOT IT DOWN!" On his order, the ship fired at the missile, but a shield enveloped it and rendered the beams useless. Fox closed his eyes in grief as the missile hit the city. The once great city was enveloped in a green sphere. It then came to one central point and exploded with the biggest blast the team had ever seen. Fox blasted the ship off Corneria to avoid the massive blast. Behind them, all infantry soldiers perished from the blast, and took the city, wildlife, everything. The area of the blast was leveled, and no life was left behind.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

(Pretty sad huh? Hopefully, I guess. That is the end of this book after a long wait. Starfox The Next Generation: Liberation will take place next, and that is the last official book of the LCEF Saga. From then on, I will write shorts that would connect to the story, but that's all. So, I hope you enjoyed this short story that leads to the Finale!)


End file.
